Hogwarts: 2014
by ThePhantomFly
Summary: ABANDONED HBP SPOILERS! What do you get when you mix Remus Lupin and Dora Tonks? It's the year 2014 and the third Lupin child is coming home for the holidays. What will she find? And who are the 'Shadows?
1. Memory Lane

**Hogwarts: 2014 **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own Harry Potter… eyes lawyers Ok, maybe not.**

**A/N: Hello, this is an experimental fic, more for my pleasure, the idea popped into my head at 1am gasp. Ok, so this is just the introduction, it is just introducing the characters, which are the children of the trio and more.**

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN REPOSTED! Sorry! I wont go into details, it involved my brother and a left-open webpage...  
**

* * *

Memory Lane 

Remus and Dora sat on the floor in the lounge room of their house. Dora leaned against her husband's chest as he ran his fingers through her bubblegum-pink hair. She opened the book lying on her lap, and began flipping through the pages. It was a photo album.

She stopped at a page where a man with greying hair stood at the alter of a magnificent church. A young woman with long, wavy, brown hair linked arms with her father and began the walk towards him.

Dora turned from the page of her wedding day to a picture of the birth of her first child. In the photo, Liam, now 16, was squirming and crying. The photo Remus was dancing around the room. Remus chuckled. Dora looked up to his face and smiled. He looked as happy as he did in the picture.

Remus sat up on the couch and pulled his 41-year-old wife onto his lap. He took the photo album from her hands and flicked through to a sunny day 8 years ago…

* * *

A little girl with mousy brown pigtails sat on her mother's lap. Her mother was slowly changing her hair from red to green to blue and every colour of the rainbow. The two-year old giggled. Her name was Caitlin, and she was the youngest Lupin. Her big grey eyes were wide with excitement. Although she hadn't inherited her mother's talent, her bigger sister Alexis had. Alex came up to the duo, hand in hand with her 'cousin' Ronnie. They sat down and began to play with the dolls they brought over. 

Veronica and Chelsea Weasley were read-headed twins, not unlike Fred and George, and daughters of Ron and Hermione Weasley. They were hyperactive and imaginative, and could always get out of trouble. Ronnie, Chelsea and Alex were all six. Alexis' other 'cousin' Siruis Potter was also six. He truly looked like his namesake, although his eyes were chocolate brown. He was running over to the sandpit, to play with Chelsea. His dad was at work that day, so he was at the Lupin's with his mum Ginny and his little sister Hannah.

"Wotcher Gin!" Dora called as Ginny walked into the backyard. She had a fussy 3-month-old in her arms, a little tuft of jet-black hair sticking out of the blanket, and looked like she hadn't slept for a week.

"That bloody Harry Potter!" she growled, revealing a baby rocker from inside her bag. "_Engorgio,_" she whispered, and the rocker grew back to normal size. She placed baby Hannah on it and strapped her in. She tapped it with her wand and it started rocking.

"What's wrong?" asked Dora, pouring a glass of lemonade for the younger woman.

"He left Hannah crying for me last night when I got home, and it took me half the night to get her back to sleep! He had a peaceful one, mind you, and I had a screaming baby in my arms. Thanks," she replied, taking the offered glass.

Dora leaned in, as not to be overheard by snooping neighbours. "Remus had a hard one last night too, if you know what I mean. His transformation was really painful. We couldn't figure out why. I've left him in bed all day; Liam and Tate have been really good. They keep making sure he is alright, it's so cute!"

Liam and Tate Lupin were the eldest sons of Remus and Nymphadora. Liam was only a year older than Tate, and was already towering over his tiny brother. He was tall for his age, reaching his mother's chin at his age of 8. Liam was a sporty boy, he loved playing Quidditch, and he also played muggle games with the kids on the street they lived on.

Tate was pretty quiet seven-year-old, enjoying reading more than sports, not unlike his father. He was also rather clumsy, like Dora and had more cuts and bruises than all his siblings put together.

Both women turned and began surveying the scene, making sure none of the kids were making trouble. Chelsea and Sirius were making sandcastles, jumping on them and building them up again. Ronnie and Alexis were playing with their dolls. Hannah was silently rocking, her eyes drifting closed as sleep overtook her. The only one missing was…

"CAITLIN!" Dora screamed, jumping off her chair, startling everyone in the yard and effectively waking Hannah. "Oh no, where is my baby, where is she!" she wailed, running around the yard, looking into the bushes, under tables. Ginny helped the search by ordering the remaining children (except Hannah, of course.) to help.

"Mamma?" a toddler called, waddling from the door back into the backyard. Her face was covered in blue and green spots, and her clothes had gone from a pastel pink to a shocking orange. Her hair was hot pink and her hands were red. Dora fainted. Ginny burst into a fit of giggles and went about cleaning the child up.

"Siri?" she called, "could you try and wake Aunty Dora up? Thanks, luv." Ginny snickered. Trust Caitlin to find some of Fred and George's products. She took a vial of magenta liquid out of her bag and conjured a face cloth. She proceeded to clean Caitie's face and hands, and to undress her to get her changed.

"Oh thank-you, Ginny," Dora exclaimed, dusting herself off, "I'll go get her some new clothes, shall I?" She got up from her spot on the floor and walked inside. As the children all went back to their games, Hannah fast asleep again, Ginny captured the moment; she took a photo. This was how life was supposed to be, not knowing how it would be 8 years and several grey hairs later.

* * *

Back to the present… 

Alexis Lupin was running through the halls of Hogwarts, puffing slightly, her deep purple hair falling out of it's messy bun. She knew she shouldn't be running so fast, she would ware herself out. She approached a corner into a new corridor. Looking up and down she took of into it and kept running. As she looked back, a lightly freckled hand pulled her behind a tapestry. A second hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Alex panicked.

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: In case any of you are wondering, Dora Nymphadora… I just cant be bothered writing her name, and Dora is such a cute name!**

**Please review and check back soon! I would love to hear what you thought of Dora and her kids! Oh and look at my other fic, Heir of Gryffindor.  
**

**Enjoy, Review, Recommend!  
**

**Luv Maddie xxx**


	2. Robes of a Different Colour

Hogwarts: 2014

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own Harry Potter… eyes lawyers Ok, maybe not.**

**Hey everyone! Im pretty dissapointed, noone reviwed my last chapter! All you lurkers, please review! I would love to hear what you have to say!**

_

* * *

_

Robes of a Different Colour 

A second hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Alex panicked.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no…' she thought, and she did the only thing she could think of. She bit the hand. Hard.

"OW! Alex! What the hell was that for?" the person shrieked, sucking on their hand where her teeth punctured skin.

"Shut UP, Ronnie!" hissed the other. Alexis sighed. Thank god, it was only the twins. She squinted through the darkness of the passageway. Yes, she could make out Chelsea's frizzy red hair.

Then Alex heard someone chuckle. Normally, you wouldn't hear a chuckle as quiet as this one, but her nerves were taking over and her senses were keen. She whipped her wand out from the inner pockets of her robes. Pointing it to where she thought came from, she whispered, "Who's there?"

A hand appeared out of the shadows and the trio screamed. They tore through the tapestry and stood on the other side of the hall. Veronica, the bravest of the three, stepped forward, wand raised, and confronted the disembodied hand.

The hand reached up and seemed to grab hold of something. A silvery, watery cloak dropped at the feet of…

"SIRIUS POTTER, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Chelsea screamed; pounding him on the arm wile he fell into fits of laughter.

"Oh, you guys would never get past stealth and secrecy, that's for sure!" he wheezed. Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

"How did you find us, Siri?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. He sobered up instantly.

"Well… you see…"

"YOU USED THE MAP?" Ronnie screeched. "That is TOTALLY against the rules of hide-and-seek! How" **slap** "Could" **slap** "YOU!"

And without further ado, he was chased all the way to the Great Hall by three of his livid best friends, who were pelting bat-bogey hexes and babbling curses at him the whole way.

* * *

"…And I would like to say Merry Christmas to all who are not staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. Your carriages will arrive in 1 hour, so please be in the Entrance Hall by then. Dismissed." Hours after the hide-and-seek incident, Alexis, Siruis and Veronica sat at the Gryffindor table, listening to McGonagall speak of schoolwork and were immensely relieved when she dismissed them.

"We really should finish packing, Alex." Ronnie said over the table. Sirius' eyes widened. Dropping his fork, he jumped off his seat as though he was electrocuted, and raced out of the hall. The two girls exchanged exasperated glances, knowing full well he was off to start packing. "Come on, let's go."

As they were approaching to doors leading to the entrance hall, a redheaded girl in green Slytherin robes chased them down. "Hey guys," Chelsea said, "I'm going to sit with Iris, is that ok?"

"Yeah, its fine," replied Alex, "just make sure she says 'Merry Christmas' to Uncle Draco, ok?" Iris Malfoy, daughter of Draco and the late Sarah Dawson-Malfoy (a muggle Draco fell in love with during the Death-Eater raids on London) was one of Chelsea's best friends in her house of Slytherin.

"Ok. See you guys at home!" and with a wave, Chelsea was gone.

Alexis and Ronnie made their way back to the Gryffindor common room and up the spiral staircase. Greeting them in their dormitory were their other dorm mates Kirsten, Manisha and Hannah, all of which were rushing madly around the room collecting various belongings. Alex noticed that most of her clothes (which used to be strewn all over the room…) were in a messy pile at the end of her bed. Looking over to Veronica's bed, she noticed a similar pile.

"Oh, hi! How was the feast?" asked Manisha, who was currently trying, and failing, to fit all of her clothes into her trunk. Finally giving up, she shrunk 90 of it, and found it was a lot lighter too.

"Not that great," Ronnie replied, cramming all of her clothes and necessary books into her trunk.

One hour and many pointless conversations later, the fourth-year Gryffindor girls made their way down to the Entrance Hall, preparing to leave for the Christmas Holidays.

Pulling her scarf tight around her neck, Alex ran outside into the snow, pushing her way over to the horseless carriages.

* * *

"Mum!"

Dora sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Oi! Old people!"

Dora stood up and gently woke her husband. "Remus? Remus the kids are home."

"What?" he grumbled, as he sat up and lifted the photo album off his stomach.

Liam Lupin strode into the lounge room, Quidditch captain badge pinned proudly to his robes. "Uncle Harry took us home. He said you old farts needed your sleep," he teased.

"Well you tell your uncle he's not much younger than me!" scolded Dora as the man in question walked into the room with his troop of Potters in tow. His youngest, Molly, was only 3 and was on her mother's hip. Sirius was already fighting with his 8-year-old sister, and trailing behind were the last two Lupins: Tate and Alexis. Alex rolled her eyes at her cousin and walked over to the couch.

"Hello Daddy!" she said, kissing her father on the cheek. She turned to her mum and repeated the action.

"Hello Darling," Dora replied, affectionately rubbing her daughter's violet hair.

"Best be up and unpacking, you wont have much time tomorrow, we are going to the Burrow for your sister's birthday."

The patter of almost-eleven-year-old feet announced Caitlin's arrival from her bedroom. Seeing all of her family finally home for the holidays was very exciting for the lonely little girl. She had nobody to play with when her siblings went away for school. _At least I will be able to join them next year!_ She thought.

"Well, we better be off. Mum will have my head if I don't start making the egg salad! See you all tomorrow!" offered Ginny, taking Hannah's hand and directing her family to the fireplace.

When the last Potter had disappeared, the Lupins spread out to their various bedrooms to unpack. Tomorrow they had to get ready for yet another 'Molly Weasley Birthday Party.'

* * *

**A/N: So there is the second chapie, please review if only to tell me it sucked.  
**

**REVIEW! Please…. puppydogeyes I will love you guys forever!**

**Luv Maddie xxx**


	3. Birthday Surprises

**Hogwarts: 2014**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own Harry Potter… eyes lawyers Ok, maybe not.**

**A/N: I got a review for this story... ages ago but still. I'm sorry I haven't been posting anything... :D love me!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Birthday Surprises**

The Lupins arrived at the Burrow at 6, just as the sky began to darken. Outside, Fred and George were setting up the tables, while Fred and Angelina's twins, James and Colin, were bewitching their uncle Ron's chair so when he sat on it, it turned into a fake Acromantula (They weren't _that_ cruel).

"Molly?" called Remus, holding the gate open for his troop. As the last Lupin walked in the gates, a greying Molly Weasley came out of the house and rushed over to them.

"Oh my, Tate! You're so tall! Alexis, dear, is that _makeup_? My, my Liam! Haven't you grown!" she observed, looking fondly upon her 'grandchildren'. "And the birthday girl! Caitlin, that dress is beautiful!"

"Thank-you Nanna," replied Caitlin, twirling around, "It was a birthday present from Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill."

"It's very pretty dear. Now come inside, come inside!" Molly said, ushering them in the back door. Upon entering the kitchen, they were greeted by the wonderful sights and smells of Molly Weasley's cooking. Hermione was sitting at the table, feeding her youngest son Eden.

"Hello everyone!" she chirped. 2-year-old Eden was twirling his hands into her hair, causing her usually springy locks to frizz and puff out. "Caitlin, I love your dress!"

"Thank-you" replied Caitlin, smiling a toothless smile. Dora walked over to Hermione, and held her arms out. Hermione put her gurgling baby boy into Dora's awaiting arms and smiled at the swirl of emotions on her friend's face as Eden pulled on her dark purple hair.

"Remus! Make me another one!" she ordered, ticking her 'nephew's' tummy. Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes. Liam, Tate and Alex recoiled.

"Nanna?" said Caitlin, walking up to Molly, who turned from her cooking to talk to her granddaughter.

"Yes dear?"

"When can I have my presents?"

"After dinner, honey."

"Well, can we have dinner now?"

**

* * *

**

"Happy Birthday to _yooooooou_!" sang the Weasleys, Potters and Lupins, as the birthday girl blew out her candles.

"Make a wish Caitie!" called Alan, George and Alicia's youngest son. Caitlin scrunched her eyes up in concentration and made her wish.

"Well, what did you wish for?" asked a very eager Hannah Potter.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true!" she giggled, cheeks flushed in excitement. Turning to her Nanna, she asked, "Can I have my presents now?"

"Yes, of course darling." Molly smiled, as Hannah dragged her cousin over to the towering pile of gifts.

An hour later, Caitlin stood in the middle of a pile of books, dolls and a Quidditch ball set, WWW merchandise, her own marble wizards chess set, a bag of gobstones, some very pretty dresses and the crème de la crème of the broomstick world: a Firebolt 3000.

"They aren't even in _stores_ yet!" exclaimed Liam W, Fred's 15 year old son. He rushed over to Caitie, staring at the mahogany broomstick in awe.

"How did you get it Uncle Ron?" asked Siruis.

Ron blushed. "Well, I have a few, well… Just let me say I know a few people." Caitlin beamed and engulfed her uncle in a bear hug. Then she ran to her Aunt Hermione and did the same thing.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" she chanted for about five minutes, staring at her new broomstick in awe.

"Can I have a try?"

"Why would she let _you _have a go? I'm her favourite cousin!"

"Well, _I'm_ her sister, so I should get second dibs!"

"So?"

"OI!" Dora called, "It's getting dark, so why doesn't Caitlin have a go, and then you can all have goes another day, ok? Good." She rubbed her temples and sat down. Birthdays were too much work. She felt a pair of familiar arms work their way around her waist.

"Let's dump the kids tonight," Remus whispered.

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Lupin?" she asked, turning around in his arms.

"Well, Mrs. Lupin, I was thinking about getting a muggle movie, and maybe having a bath and then…"

Dora giggled. "Ok. I'll ask Ginny to take Caitie, Mione to take Alex, and maybe the twins can split the boys," she suggested, drawing closer to her husband.

"Mum, Dad? Gross," said Alex, walking up to her parents, sticking her tongue out and pulling a face. The pair immediately separated, turning towards their daughter.

"Yes darling?" Dora asked, straightening her robes. Alexis raised one eyebrow, but didn't comment further.

"Auntie Mione asked if I wanted to stay tonite, only if it was ok with you guys. So, can I?" she asked, smiling up at her parents. To her surprise (and somehow horror) they smiled at each other and told her to go have fun. Alex went and told Hermione it was ok, and Mione caught Dora's eye and winked.

"Cheeky bugger," mumbled Dora. Remus looked at her quizzically and she just waved it off. "Now lets get rid of the boys, and Caitlin should be a piece of cake!"

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Alexis' cousin Ronnie woke her up from a very strange dream about purple Lamas riding broomsticks. "Alex? Wake up! Quick Alex!"

"5 momins," Alex mumbled, pulling her pillow over her face. Ronnie snatched it back up.

"Not '5 more minuets', Alex! NOW!" she hissed Ronnie, grabbing Alex's robe off the end of her cot, "Lupin, The Shadows are coming!"

This woke Alex up. "Does Aunt 'Mione know?"

"She was the one who told us. They are all downstairs already! Quick!" There was a mad scramble to the door, Ronnie racing down the stairs in a black witches robe and her purple lama nightie. _So _that's_ where they came from_, Alex thought, barrelling after the redhead.

Stopping in the kitchen, they found the rest of the family huddled around an old chip bag. "Quick girls!" Hermione whispered, pulling her daughter towards the portkey.

Alex jumped over with them, just before the portkey activated. The last thing she saw before she was whisked away was the door blown into the hall and 4 black-cloaked figures gliding into the house.

**

* * *

**Landing safely in the Potter's front yard, the 5 Weasleys and the lone Lupin ran all the way to the front door. Ginny had already raced outside to greet them, no doubt sensing the wards going off.

"Oh dear! What happened?" she asked, ushering them all inside.

"The Shadows," was all Hermione said, shushing her baby, trying not to wake the rest of the Potters nor the other Lupin.

**

* * *

**

'_**Shadows' attack Weasley family**_

_In the early hours of this morning, a group that are referring to themselves at 'The Shadows' made their move again. Auror Ronald Weasley and his wife, head of the Department of House-Elf Liberation, Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley, were sleeping soundly when the wards placed around their home were triggered. "I just panicked!" Mrs. Granger-Weasley states, "I thought it was like You-Know-Who or something!" Thankfully, no one was injured, the 3 Weasley children safe and unharmed. Miss Alexandra Lupin, who was also staying that night, reported "...the door flew across the hall just as the portkey activated… there were 3 things floating around…" If you have any information, please contact Crime-stoppers or a similar ministry organization. Report by Peta Skeeter_

"Alexandra?" Alex said incredulously, glaring at the paper, "It's _Alexis_ you stupid moronic… morons."

"Very eloquent Alex," sniggered Sirius, earning a sharp glare and an even sharper punch in the arm. The Potters, Weasley(-Granger)s, and the two youngest Lupins sat in the Potter's kitchen, looking over this morning's _Prophet_.

"All Skeeters are moronic morons, Alexis," Ginny told her, "Back when I was in third year, that… _woman_… insulted Hermione and made Harry out to be a delusional 12-year-old!" Ginny glowered at the memory of the slimy beetle.

"Wait, mum, wasn't Uncle Harry fourteen?" asked Chelsea, scrunching up his face in confusion. Alex laughed. It made him look like that pug faced Pansy Goyle.

"Well, yes, but she wouldn't listen," Harry put in, taking off his Auror robes and hanging them on a coat hook, "She seemed to think I was in love with Hermione. And she was going on about how charming I was…"

"See? She was a moron!" laughed Ginny. Harry scowled at her and wheeled around, heading to his study. They could hear him chuckling all the way there, but the noise was drowned out as he shut the door.

"So!" Ginny said, clapping her hands together, and tightening her apron, "Who's up for pancakes?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope it was well worth the wait... I think im going to try and continue with this story, but first I need to know you liked it!**

**So R&R or die.**

Luv Maddie xxx 

**  
**


End file.
